


Two Stories

by andyisadreamer



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyisadreamer/pseuds/andyisadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the stories of Beatrice Duke and Balthazar Jones intertwine over the course of the events of Nothing Much To Do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Messina, Beatrice Duke

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really edited this. There may be some glaring continuity errors or spelling mistakes, but please forgive them! Hope you enjoy it :D

Being back in Auckland wasn’t the weird part. She had spent every summer there for as long as she could remember. But _living_ in Auckland, not knowing that her time was limited to just a couple of months, made the dynamic instantly shift.

Beatrice was no stranger to change. Her parents had just moved across the ditch to Australia, leaving her behind. That had been her choice. She hadn’t wanted to disrupt her studies by making such a dramatic life change with only one year to go—the most crucial year, as far as University was concerned.

But things were different now. Living with Leo and Hero wasn’t the same as ‘staying’ with them. And a small part of her worried that her Auckland friends would grow tired of her once the novelty of her arrival had worn off. In the past, she had always gone back to Wellington before that could happen. Now, she was stuck. For an entire _year_.

Maybe that was why the whole ‘vlogging thing’ suddenly appealed to her so much. Something to take her mind off of her troubles. Give her something to do, outside of her friendship group. Hero would help. She was genetically programmed to love and support her. Plus, it would be nice to spend some one-on-one time with her cousin/best friend.

“Are you sure that this is such a good idea?” Hero asked at the dinner table that night. She was dressed in a pair of pyjama bottoms and one of Leo’s old rugby jerseys, and still looked adorable. Her hair was wound into a bun and held in place by two sketching pencils.

Beatrice was dressed similarly, but couldn’t pull it off with quite so much grace. They were having a lazy-round-the-house day before Beatrice’s first day of school tomorrow. Leo had just come back from buying fish ‘n’ chips to celebrate.

“What do you mean?” Beatrice asked, dipping a chip into her tomato sauce. They were eating straight out of the greasy newspaper.

“The internet can be a dangerous place,” Leo pointed out. “Especially for young girls.”

Beatrice pursed her lips.

Hero rushed in quickly before she could go off on one of her feminist diatribes. “We’re just saying, have you really thought this through? You’ve got to be careful about how you represent yourself online. The internet is forever. All of your future employers will have access to these videos. You have to ask yourself: is this really something I’m comfortable having everyone see?”

Beatrice thought about the one video she had already uploaded. “My videos are fairly innocuous. I would never do or say anything to offend anyone else. Where’s the harm?”

Hero and Leo exchanged a glance. Leo shrugged.

“Well, if you’re sure…”

“Better be…Gryffindor!” Beatrice finished, before she could stop herself.

Leo snorted. “With jokes like that, I don’t think we’re in any danger of people actually _watching_ your videos.”

Beatrice pretended to be offended. “Excuse me? I happen to have given my channel the wittiest title imaginable.”

“Which is?”

“Nothing Much To Do!”

Leo looked skeptical. “How did that brain-fart come about?”

“I’ll admit, it was the work of three-in-the-morning Beatrice. But that girl knows good puns.”

“There are _no_ good puns,” Leo said, moving to wash his hands in the sink. They were covered in oil and salt from the fish ‘n’ chips.

“I take offense to that!” Beatrice called after him. 

Hero laughed. Like the good girl she was, she had started clearing up the remnants of their dinner. Beatrice leaned back and patted her stomach, too full to move.

“You know, if you’re so worried about this whole video-blog thing, you could always help me?”

Hero looked at her in surprise. “Really? You really want my help?”

“Of course! I’m going to run out of video ideas pretty soon. Got any suggestions?”

Hero’s eyes lit up. “A few.”  


	2. Benedick Hobbes is a Dick

Bene _dick_ Hobbes. The closest thing Beatrice had to an arch-nemesis. And like all good superhero origin stories, hers started with a betrayal.

Back in the day, she and Benedick had been friends. He had just moved to Auckland from the UK - sexy British accent and all - and had latched onto Beatrice with all of his trademark vigor.

It was clear that Pedro and the others didn’t know what to make of him yet. He was this tall, awkward, chatty kid, who liked sci-fi and debating, and didn’t really know how to make friends the tradition way, so he went about obtaining them by brute force. As soon as Beatrice had arrived in Auckland that summer, he made a beeline straight for her. They spent hours doing crazy scientific experiments in the Dukes’ back garden and swapping theories about the latest Doctor Who twists.

At the age of fourteen, Beatrice had never had a serious boyfriend before. She had always considered them a waste of time. But Benedick made her want to reconsider her stance on relationships. She liked him. _Really_ liked him. She was embarrassed to admit that now—even to herself—but it was true. They had so much in common, but weren’t so similar that they grew bored of each others’ company.

The natural thing to do would have been to ask Benedick out herself. She had been about to do it, too. But then he had opened his big mouth and ruined it all.

_Friendships are like butterflies; they die in three days._

Just thinking about his attitude towards her back then filled her with rage. It was obvious that he had sensed her growing interest in him and, instead of letting her down easy, had tried to dissuade her with passive-aggressive platitudes and thinly veiled rejections.

_Friendships should just stay the way they are. They don’t need to develop into anything else._

And now, to have to go to school with him and relieve that humiliation every _single_ day was…pure torture. Luckily, nobody knew about what had happened between them except for her and Benedick (and Balthy, but he would never tell anyone). And Benedick, it seemed, didn’t remember anyway. Whenever anyone asked him why the two of them didn’t get along, he would always shrug and say ‘ask Beatrice. She’s the one who has the problem with _me’_.

Well, that part, at least, was true. She _did_ have a problem with him. Everything she had once liked about him—his opinionated nature, his scientific mind, his childish sense of humour—was now a source of great irritation. Even his voice antagonized her.

He just didn’t know when to shut up.

“Stop glaring at him like that,” Hero said, glancing between her cousin and Ben anxiously. “You’ll only start a fight.”

Beatrice glanced at Hero, catching the worry in her expression. Beatrice wasn’t like her cousin. If something (or some _one_ ) was annoying her, she couldn’t just sit there and take it. She reacted; she retaliated. All Benedick was doing was eating the skin of a mango. Ridiculous, but not technically offensive. Still, every little thing he did or said was in some way aggravating to her. If he was going to be deliberately stupid in her presence, then she was going to call him out on it. It wasn’t _her_ fault that he hadn’t learnt his lesson by now.

“What the hell are you doing, Benedick?” she demanded. It didn’t bother her that Ursula was filming them right now. She had never tried to hide her disdain for Benedick, so having evidence of it online didn’t worry her.

“Ok. We’ve known each other for quite some time, right?” Benedick said. From the look in his eye, it was clear he had been anticipating a fight. Some might even say he had deliberately catalyzed the following argument by eating his mango as ostentatiously as possible.

“Yeah,” Beatrice said, in the tone of a PTSD sufferer.

“So we clearly need to get this whole name thing right…”

“Oh great. Cool.” Beatrice couldn’t stand to let him finish a sentence. Their arguments tended to involve a lot of talking over the top of each other without anything of significance actually being said.

“…it’s three letters. So it’s not too complicated…”

“Ok,” Beatrice said, but what she really wanted to say was: ‘Get to the point!’

“…it’s B for Bumblebee…”

Pedro, sitting beside Ben, shook his head. Everyone was gearing up for another battle in the Beatrice-versus-Benedick war.

“…E for Echidna…”

Beatrice’s face was pinched in frustration. “You don’t have to patronize me _every_ time you talk…”

“…and N for Nurse.”

“Ok. Benedick—”

“ _Ben_.”

“Bene _dick_. What is in your mouth currently? What are you eating?”

“ _Ummm_ ,” Ben drew the word out for as long as possible. It was just another way of getting under her skin.

Beatrice knew she shouldn’t give in to the temptation; that she should fight her natural urge to argue with everything Ben said or did. But she just couldn’t help herself. There was always that impulse to knock him down a peg. Deep down she knew that it was probably fuelled by the sting of his rejection, back when they were fourteen. Plus it was always just so satisfying to leave him speechless. Have him feel as foolish and embarrassed as she had, all those years ago.

“What’s in my mouth? A lot of insults waiting to be spoken. A tongue. Teeth. A _uvula_.” Just the way he said ‘uvula’ made Beatrice want to lean across and shove the mango down his throat.

“Like, _literally_ what are you eating right now?”

Ben looked at her as though she was an idiot. As if it should be perfectly obvious what he was eating, and why. “I’m eating the skin of a mango.”

“Why? _Why?_ Why would you do that, why?”

“ _Well_ ,” Ben said, and he was still hacking off pieces of mango and chewing on them so self-righteously, “it’s because a recent scientific study found that mango skins can help reduce the risk of diseases such as cancer and Type 2 Diabetes.”

Beatrice straightened up. She was surprised to hear that they had been reading the same article, but decided to breeze past that unsettling fact. She had always known that she had a lot in common with Benedick. Maybe she just hadn’t realized to what extent.

“Yeah, but it was a preliminary study.”

“Well, _I_ happened to find it quite convincing.”

 

While Beatrice and Benedick continued to bicker, Pedro exchanged a long-suffering glance with Balthazar. The two of them—and Claudio—were sick to death of Ben and Bea’s constant fighting, and it had only been a few days.

“Is this what life is going to be like from now on?” Balthazar asked in an undertone.

Pedro’s eyes flicked to Beatrice. “I really hope not.”

“Why d’you reckon they’re like this?” Claudio asked, leaning across the table towards them. “I mean, they weren’t _born_ hating each other, surely? Is there some dramatic backstory that I just don’t know about?”

Pedro frowned. “I don’t know, actually.” The idea that he didn’t know every little thing about Beatrice—that there might be something she was keeping from him—disturbed him more than he cared to admit.

Balthazar stayed silent. He knew the reason for the feud, but just didn’t want to be the one to spread it around. Beatrice had confessed it to him in confidence last summer. She hadn’t meant to. She was drunk, and it had just sort of slipped out. He didn’t feel comfortable sharing her secrets, even with Pedro.

Luckily, both Pedro and Claudio decided to let the matter drop. Balthazar didn’t like keeping things from Pedro, anymore than he liked the idea of betraying Beatrice’s confidence. If asked outright, he wouldn’t lie. It would just be better if he was never put in that sort of position.

“Do you ever wonder…?” Claudio trailed off, squinting his eyes at Ben and Bea.

Balthazar looked at him curiously. “What?”

“Well,” Claudio said with a shrug, “is it anger or passion?”

Pedro’s head snapped back towards them. “What’re you saying?” he demanded.

“Do you think there might be…something between them?”

“Like _what?”_

“I don’t know! Jeez! Don’t jump down my throat.” Claudio looked deeply disgruntled. He went back to munching on his fruit roll-up in silence.

Pedro took a deep breath. That was when he caught Balthazar watching him. “I know,” he muttered. “I know.”

Balthazar liked that he didn’t have to say a word, for Pedro to know what he was thinking.


	3. Beatrice Duke is a Good Friend

When Beatrice didn’t know what to do with herself, she went for long walks around Western Springs. It was secluded. Pretty. And the only people there were elderly denizens and couples with young children. She was hardly likely to run into anyone she knew.

So it came as a surprise when she came across Balthazar at the Circle of Friends. It was such an out-of-the-way place. Her own private hideaway. And there Balthazar was, strumming his guitar, oblivious to the world. He wasn’t even playing a coherent song, just messing around.

“Do you come here often?”

Balthazar glanced up at her in surprise. She sat down beside him, leaning her back against one of the rocks. The sun filtered through the branches, highlighting his blonde hair.

“How are you?” Balthazar asked. That was classic Balthy; always thinking of everyone else before himself. He wasn’t even aware that he did it, his selflessness was so deeply ingrained.

“Ok, I guess. What about you?”

He smiled. “Ok.”

Balthazar wasn’t a great talker. Beatrice knew that from her previous summer trips up to Auckland. It was the reason why she knew so little about him. Apart from being quiet, selfless, and musically gifted, she wasn’t sure what else she could say about Balthazar Jones. It struck her as odd that she considered him one of her best friends, when this was only the second time they had ever been alone together.

“What’re you working on?” Beatrice asked.

Balthazar played a chord. “New song.”

“Can I hear it?”

“When it’s done.” Balthazar frowned, “Although Ben is usually my sounding board. I don’t know how he would feel about being replaced.”

“He’ll get over it.”  
Balthazar smirked at her quick and stony reply.

Something occurred to Beatrice then. “Wait. So, _Ben_ is your sounding board? Not Pedro? I thought you two were close?”

Balthazar shrugged. “We used to be. But people grow apart.”

“Really? You seem as tight as ever to me.”

“It’s not that simple…” Balthazar sighed.

Beatrice might have been clueless about her own feelings most of the time, but she was perceptive enough to see what Balthy’s problem was. It shouldn’t really have surprised her.

“You like him.”

Balthazar laughed. “Is it that obvious?”

Beatrice liked that he didn’t try to deny it. “Why don’t you just tell him?”

“I guess I’m just worried…” Balthazar stopped himself. The way he glanced sheepishly towards Beatrice made it fairly obvious what he had been about to say.

“…that you two will end up like Ben and I,” she finished for him.

“Exactly.”

Beatrice sighed. “It’s a tough decision to make. Believe me, _I_ know. You just have to ask yourself: is the potential reward worth the risk?”

Balthazar ducked his head and smiled. “I’m glad you’re here, Bea.”

“I’m here a lot, actually. The Circle of Friends is one of my favourite places.”

“I meant _here_. In Auckland.”

Beatrice smiled. “I know. I’m glad I’m here, too.”

Balthazar played a few chords. When his fingers stilled, Beatrice looked over at him. His expression was contemplative.

“I’m pretty sure he likes you, you know.”

Her heart skipped a beat. “Who? Benedick?”

Balthazar gave her a funny look. “Pedro.”

“Oh.” Beatrice hadn’t been expecting that _at all_. The idea of her and Pedro…it had literally never once crossed her mind. “I’m sure it just seems that way because we’re such good friends.”

“I didn’t mean to make you feel awkward,” Balthazar said quickly, “I just thought I would point it out. In case it…changes anything for you.”

Beatrice was puzzled. “Why are you trying to hook your crush up with another person?”

Balthazar shrugged. “I just want Pedro to be happy. You make him happy.”

“ _You_ make him happy,” Beatrice contradicted, “I make him feel…safe.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“In this case it is.” When it was clear Balthazar didn’t understand what she meant, Beatrice went on: “He thinks he wants to be with me because I’m the safer option. Admitting that he has feelings for you…that would take some serious courage.”

“What are you saying? Do you think he likes me, too?”

“I’m speaking hypothetically,” Beatrice admitted. “I honestly don’t know what’s going on inside that head of his.”

Balthazar looked visibly disappointed. “What about you?”

“What _about_ me?”

Balthazar gave her a pointed look.

“I don’t like Pedro in that way. We’re just good friends. And I’m not just saying that to try and placate you. It’s the truth.”

“Still hung up on Ben, aye?”

Beatrice nudged him in the ribs. “Low blow, Jones. Low blow.”

Balthazar laughed. It didn’t take long for Beatrice to join in.

 


	4. Pedro Donaldson, All-Round Great Guy

It felt weird seeing Pedro again, after what Balthazar had told her. Everything he said or did made her paranoid. She had to constantly check herself, make sure she wasn’t giving off the wrong kind of signals. She cared about Pedro too much to lead him on.

As amazing as Pedro was, Beatrice had never thought about dating him. What she had told Balthazar wasn’t a lie. They were friends. Nothing more. It was like her brain just wasn’t programmed to think of him _in that way_.

Plus, she had some idea of how long Balthazar had been crushing on Pedro. It wouldn’t be fair to step in on a friend’s guy like that. Whether Pedro was even capable of returning Balthy’s feelings or not, she refused to get in between the two of them. This was Balthazar’s shot. Not hers.

Thinking about Balthazar’s unrequited love drudged up some bad memories for Beatrice. It made her think about how she and Benedick used to be, before her affection had been warped into intense hatred. Was this how it had looked to the outside world? Had she been just like Balthy, sitting alone in a park, writing desperate love songs that no one was ever going to hear? As much as she wanted Balthazar to be happy, she also couldn’t help but judge him. Having a long-standing crush on someone and not doing anything about it had to be the worst form of torture imaginable (apart from, you know, _actual_ torture).

Sure, she had never told Benedick how she felt. She hadn’t needed to, in the end. He had rejected her before the words were even out of her mouth. But she had been about to confess her feelings for Benedick after only a couple weeks of knowing him. Balthazar and Pedro had been friends for _years_. Albeit they hadn’t always been that close. But how could Balthy stand there so passively and watch Pedro date everyone _but_ him?

Not that Pedro was a serial-dater. Although his recent absence from the dating scene could have been more to do with the supposed crush he had on her.

“Are you okay?” Pedro asked. “You’re being kind of quiet.”

“Yeah, I’m great! Fantastic! You ready to shoot this thing?”

Pedro glanced uncertainly at the camera. “Are you sure? You don’t have to do this. My student leadership nomination isn’t contingent on a social media presence.”

Beatrice waved her hand dismissively. “I want to do it, Pedro. Just let me help you…in a totally platonic, friend way.”

Smooth. She had totally covered that one.

Pedro gave her a strange look. “Well, if you’re sure you’re happy to do it…?”

“Completely.” Beatrice switched on the camera. “ You ready?”

“Let’s do it.”

“Hello, internet! You remember Pedro…”

 

After filming ‘A Special Announcement’, Beatrice felt slightly better about her relationship with Pedro. Reminiscing about their first meeting had put some things into perspective for her. Sure, he might like her (an uncorroborated insinuation on Balthazar’s part, by the way), but that didn’t mean that things between them had to change. He clearly wasn’t planning to act on these feelings (if they did indeed exist), or he would have done so by now. Pedro was the type of guy who would go after what he wanted. He clearly didn’t like her _that much_ if he wasn’t willing to fight for her.

It also made her wonder if maybe she wasn’t being a bit too harsh on Benedick these days. Then, of course, he opened his mouth, and all her reasons for hating him just came rushing back.

They were in stats. One of the many classes they had together. Somehow, they had ended up picking all of the same subjects this year. Another unsettling reminder of their compatibility. Benedick was sitting in the desk beside hers (stupid assigned seating), and kept sneaking glances at her out of the corner of her eye.

To Beatrice, it looked like he was trying to copy her answers to the quiz they were taking. She covered her test paper with her hand and tried to ignore him.

After they had put their pens down and the quizzes were collected for grading, Ben couldn’t resist turning to her and saying, “I think I aced that.”

“I think you’re probably right,” Beatrice sniped back, “because you copied all of _my_ answers.”

Benedick looked genuinely confused. “What? No I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did! I saw you! Constantly peering over here…” Beatrice mimed his actions from five minutes previously.

To her satisfaction, Benedick blushed. “I wasn’t cheating,” he repeated.

“And I didn’t think my opinion of you could sink any lower.” 

Benedick looked annoyed. He opened his mouth, but then snapped it shut again in frustration. For the rest of the lesson, the two of them avoided eye contact. Every time Benedick answered one of the teacher’s questions, Beatrice would scoff loudly. Whenever it was the other way around, Benedick would twiddle his thumbs as if just _waiting_ for her to get an answer wrong.

By the end of the class, Beatrice was ready to rip his head off.

“Uh-oh,” Pedro sighed, as he ran into the two of them in the corridor, “get ready for World War III.”

Balthazar, standing dutifully at his side, frowned. “What happened?”

Beatrice shot Benedick a filthy look.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Benedick muttered, brushing past them. Balthazar hesitated a moment, and then went jogging after him.

“Of course you don’t want to talk about it,” Beatrice grumbled, “you were the one cheating.”

“Ben cheated?” Pedro couldn’t have looked more surprised.

“He kept copying my answers during our stats quiz.”

“Why would he need to do that? I thought he was top of the class?”

“Joint top,” Beatrice amended.

Pedro smiled. “Of course.” His smile faded. “But still, why would he need to cheat? Are you sure that’s what he was doing?”

“Why else would he be sneaking glances at me all lesson?”

A look of understanding dawned on Pedro’s face.

“What?” Beatrice snapped.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Pedro shrugged, “I’m sure Ben wasn’t trying to cheat. Maybe lay off him? You know how stringent he is about his honor code.”

“And why should I care?”

Pedro gave her a disapproving look. “I know he’s not your favourite person in the world, but there’s no need to be deliberately cruel.”

Beatrice sighed. “Fine. I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt. I don’t know why he’s making such a big deal out of this anyway. If he just took responsibility for his actions…”

“Just let it go, Bea,” Pedro said wearily.

 

Balthazar caught up to Ben outside the school gates. He was pacing up and down the footpath as though psyching himself up to do something. Probably storm back there and give Beatrice a piece of his mind.

“Are you okay?” Balthazar asked, gripping the straps of his backpack.

Ben rounded on him. “Who does she think she is?” he demanded. “Me? Cheating? Is that really what she thinks of me?”

“Why would she think you were cheating?” Balthazar asked.

Ben groaned in frustration. “Because I kept…”

“Kept what?”

“Look, she just seemed…I don’t know…and with her hair all soft and wavy like that…”

Balthazar raised his eyebrows. “You were checking her out?”

“I wouldn’t put it quite that crassly, but yes, effectively…”

Balthazar laughed. “Why didn’t you just tell her that?”

Ben’s eyes questioned Balthy’s sanity. “And give her license to mock me for the rest of my natural born life? No thank you.”

“Why are you so worked up about this? It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal? She thinks I’m a cheater! The girl that I—” Ben stopped; glanced nervously at Balthy.

“The girl that you…?”

Ben didn’t like the way that Balthazar was smiling. “Never mind. Let’s just go, okay?”

Balthazar shrugged. They both headed down the street in the same direction. They always walked home together after school, as they lived on the same block. Today Balthazar was meant to be going over to Pedro’s house to play video games, but he figured that Ben needed him more. Besides, Pedro was probably too busy with Beatrice to remember something as trivial as a video game rematch.

“Can we talk about something else, please?” Ben asked suddenly. “Take my mind off of things. What’s happening with you?”

“Me?” Balthazar looked surprised, as if he didn’t think that his life was worth talking about.

“Yeah. Anything interesting happening in your life lately? Any romantic prospects on the horizon?”

“I thought you didn’t approve of relationships?” Balthazar said.

“I don’t,” Ben agreed. “Nice attempt at side-stepping the question, by the way. What aren’t you telling me?”

“There _is_ someone I like,” Balthazar admitted. “But it’s not a big deal.”

“Nothing’s ever a big deal with you.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“It could be.” Ben shrugged, “You can’t succeed at something if you don’t try.”

Balthazar wanted to respond with some sarcastic rejoinder, but Ben’s words rang true.

“See? You know I’m right.”

“Maybe,” Balthy admitted. “What would you do, if you were me?”

“I wouldn’t have feelings for someone in the first place, because relationships are the work of the Devil.”

Balthazar sighed, but he was smiling. “ _Pretend_ you were romantically inclined.”

“Well, then I would ask the guy out. Soon. Before someone else did.” Ben glanced at him sideways. “Pedro’s a pretty popular guy. He won’t stay single for long.”

Balthazar stared. “Since when did you get to be so perceptive?”

“I have no idea. Maybe the microchip in my brain has short-circuited or something.”


	5. Balthazar Jones, What Can't He Do?

“I could be your Prince Charming?”

Six words. That was all it took for a nice, pleasant afternoon to turn into the most awkward moment of her life. Beatrice didn’t know what to do, so she laughed. And she kept laughing, until Pedro hurriedly back-tracked. This was not a situation she had expected to find herself in. Despite what Balthazar had told her a few weeks ago, she hadn’t been prepared for Pedro to just come right out and say it.

He liked her. He really liked her. And, as predicted, his confession didn’t fill her with excitement, but with pity and embarrassment.

How long had Pedro had a crush on her? Beatrice didn’t want to know. She also couldn’t help but feel irrationally guilty when she thought about Balthazar, and how much it would hurt him to watch this video.

“We don’t have to put this up…”

“No, no. It’s fine…”

Beatrice didn’t know what to say to make it all better. Everything had just gone so horribly wrong. Pedro was hurting, Balthazar _would be_ hurting, and Beatrice felt bad for being the cause of all of this heart-ache. Since when did things get so complicated?

Once Pedro was gone (he took off as soon as the camera stopped rolling), Beatrice sat back to think about the right course of action here. To upload the video or not to upload the video? That was the question.

She took a day to think about it. But in the end, she took a deep breath and did it anyway. Beatrice knew that the video didn’t show either of them in a favorable light. Pedro looked forced and awkward, and she herself appeared heartless and insensitive. She could only imagine what Hero’s reaction would be. And Benedick’s…and, of course, all of their _other_ friends.

It didn’t take long for her to find out. Within ten minutes of her uploading the video, she had six new text messages;

 

**Queen Meg:**

OMG! OMG! OMG! Wat u gonna do? Call me, babes xx<3

 

**Ursula:**

I saw the video. I’m here if you need to talk x

p.s. nice editing.

 

**Hero:**

Did yu ask P before yu posted that video? Poor thing. He lookd so <3-broken. Did yu hav 2 laugh quite so hard? We’ll talk wen I get home.

 

**Leo:**

Didn’t c that coming…

 

**Queen Meg:**

CALL ME NOW. I need details! xx<3

 

**Balthy:**

Are you ok?

 

That last one nearly broke Beatrice’s heart. Poor Balthazar. He had just been given irrefutable proof that the guy of his dreams had feelings for somebody else, and _he_ was worried about _her_.

Beatrice responded to his text first.

 

**Beatrice:**

Are YOU okay?

 

**Balthy:**

This wasn’t new info. I already knew that he <3 you.

 

**Beatrice:**

You didn’t answer my question.

 

**Balthy:**

I’m fine. Really. Gonna go check on Pedro.

 

Beatrice sighed. Everything was just such a mess right now. Her only solace was that Benedick had been smart enough not to comment. Or maybe he just hadn’t seen the video. Either way, she was grateful not to receive one of those texts from him.

 

Balthazar knocked on Pedro’s door, anxious that maybe he wouldn’t be welcome. As soon as he’d seen the video he had raced out the door without a second thought. Now that he was here, he worried that he had jumped the gun a little. Pedro probably wanted to be alone right now. And if he _did_ want company, it was probably Ben’s…

“Balthazar!”

Pedro looked awful. Not at all his effervescent self.  His hair was flat-looking, probably from having fingers continually pushed through it. He had bags under his eyes that showed he hadn’t slept a wink.

“How’re you doing?” Balthazar asked, thrusting his hands into his jeans pockets.

Pedro sighed, rocking back on his heels. “You saw the video, then?”

Balthazar nodded. Pedro stood aside to let him in.

As long as they had known each other, Balthazar had only been to Pedro’s house a handful of times. They had been in the same class at school since Year 7, but their friendship hadn’t been instantaneous. It wasn’t until Year 9 that Balthazar spoke more than two words to Pedro, and vice versa. And even then it still took another year before they could really be considered ‘friends’. Still, while their friendship had grown gradually, it was pretty well cemented now. They weren’t especially close anymore, but Balthazar had always blamed himself for that. He knew he wasn’t the easiest person to get to know. He and Pedro could spend an entire day together without one meaningful conversation taking place.

Today was not one of those days.

“Have a seat,” Pedro said, closing them into his bedroom. He leaned against the door briefly, took a deep breath, and then sat down on his bed.

Balthazar drew the desk chair over, so that he was sitting opposite Pedro. He rested his elbows on his knees and peered at him in concern.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Pedro sighed, avoiding his eye.

“Like what?”

“Like you feel sorry for me. It’s not a big deal. Really.”

Balthazar leaned back and clasped his fingers together. “I don’t feel sorry for you.”

“No?” Pedro looked skeptical.

“No. You took a chance, it didn’t work out, but at least you were brave enough to try.”

Pedro quirked a smile. “You look so serious right now.”

“My friend is having a shit day. Do you expect me to be happy about that?”

Pedro laughed. “I bet you ran right over here. I bet you didn’t even give it a second thought.”

“Well, yeah, I mean…”

“You’re such a good person, Balth. I bet if _you_ had confessed to Beatrice, she would have said it back.”

Balthazar smiled wryly. “I would have been more likely to confess to Ben than Bea, and I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t have me. I’m too quiet.”

Pedro snorted. “Stop making me laugh. I’m supposed to be wallowing.”

“I’m sorry for bringing sunshine and happiness into your day. I won’t be doing it again.”

“I don’t think it’s something you can help,” Pedro said, with a small smile.

Balthazar resisted the urge to blush, but only just. Today wasn’t about him, or his stupid, pointless crush on one of his best friends. Today was about Pedro.

“We should do something,” Balthazar said, slapping his hands onto his knees.

“I suppose ‘get wasted’ is off the table?”

Balthazar smirked. “At least until a more reasonable hour. Why don’t we play some video games?”

“I could do with killing some things.”

“Excellent!” Balthazar moved to the corner of the room, where there was a pile of video games stacked against the wall. “We’ve got…Call of Duty, Halo, Assassins’ Creed…”

“Hey, Balthy?”

Balthazar glanced up. Pedro was watching him with hooded eyes. “Yeah?”

“…thanks.”

Balthazar was sure Pedro had been about to say something else. “No problem. I’ll go set up the PS3 in the living room. You…take a shower or something. You look like hell.”

Pedro glanced down at himself. “Do I really look that bad?”

Balthazar’s expression softened. “You always look spectacular. Today, you’re just amazing.”

“I should get rejected every week, if it means more unwarranted flattery.”

Balthazar shook his head, but he was smiling. Pedro briefly gripped his shoulder as he left the room for his shower. The heat of his touch seared through Balthazar’s blazer, and he sighed.


	6. Pedro and Balthy (1)

Benedick had to be the only person in existence who hadn’t seen the video. Or maybe he was just really good at pretending like he hadn’t. Either way, he never brought it up.

Beatrice was simultaneously glad, and—inexplicably—a little disappointed. But it did make the whole ‘Prince Charming’ episode a bit easier to forget.

Pedro was his normal charming self the next time she saw him. He sat with her in all of the classes they shared, and chatted to her without a shred of embarrassment. It was strange, how well he was taking it. And it wasn’t until the week after that Beatrice learned why that was.

“Do you want to come over for pizza or something?” Beatrice asked, glancing sidelong at Pedro. They were walking home from school together, pretending like there wasn’t this giant question mark hanging between them.

“Actually, I’m meeting Balthy today. He’s going to play me some of the music that he’s been working on lately.”

Beatrice’s lips twitched. “Really?”

“Yeah, we’ve been hanging out a lot lately. He was really good after the whole…” Pedro blushed and immediately stopped talking.

Beatrice understood. “You know I’m really sorry about that, don’t you? I didn’t mean to laugh so much. Hero has pointed out to me that it might have been a tad insensitive—”

“I’m going to stop you right there,” Pedro said, holding up his hands like he was trying to halt traffic. “The only way I can still be normal around you is if we pretend like nothing ever happened. Can we go back to doing that, please?”

“Sure.” Beatrice was only too happy to comply. “So…you and Balthazar?”

“Me and Balthazar…what?”

“Nothing. Just didn’t know you guys were that close anymore.”

Pedro frowned. “What gave you that idea?”

“Well, Balthy might have mentioned something…” Beatrice wasn’t really sure how much she was allowed to say. Was this a betrayal of Balthazar’s confidence? Or was it just a way to nudge Pedro in the right direction? There was a fine line between the two. 

“I guess we haven’t been hanging out all that much this year,” Pedro said, as if the thought had only just occurred to him.

“You two get on so well. You shouldn’t let him slip away.”

“Listen to you! It’s not like he and I are dating!” Pedro laughed.

Beatrice cringed, but disguised it by ducking her head. Poor Balthy.

“That would be…oh my god, _so_ weird.” Pedro’s expression was slipping slowly from amused to thoughtful.

“Alright, I get it! I wasn’t implying anything.” Beatrice couldn’t hear anymore. And she thought _she_ had it bad.

Pedro was still laughing. It just made her guilt and pity for Balthazar ten times worse.

“What’s so funny? Balthazar’s a great guy. You’d be _lucky_ to date him.”

“Yeah, but I don’t…I mean, _I’m_ not…”

“I know,” Beatrice said quickly.

Pedro looked at her sharply. “Do you?”

There was a weird silence. Beatrice wasn’t really sure what was happening. The conversation had taken a bewildering turn.

“This just got weird. Let’s never talk about this again,” Pedro said.

“Agreed.”

 

Balthazar was already sitting on the couch with Call of Duty all loaded up on the PS3 when Pedro walked through the door.

“How did you get in here?” he demanded.

Balthazar gave him a questioning look. Maybe he had spoken a bit harshly. “John let me in,” he said slowly. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, sure. Why wouldn’t it be?” Pedro dumped his bag next to the coffee table and snatched up his controller.

Balthazar shrugged.

Pedro wasn’t sure why he was acting so weird all of a sudden. His conversation with Bea earlier must have left him freaked out. Him and Balthazar? Dating? The idea was ridiculous. Sure, Balthy was cool. Smart, kind, talented. Just basically an all-around great guy. But he was a _guy_. And Pedro wasn’t interested in that. Nope. Not at all.

“How was your day?” Balthazar asked, as they started to play. It made things easier because Pedro didn’t have to work hard to avoid eye contact; they were both so focused on the screen.

“It was a bit strange, actually.”

“What happened?”

Pedro cleared his throat. “Nothing dramatic, just…” He considered telling Balthazar what Bea had said. Maybe Balthazar would know why the thought of dating a guy filled him with so much excitement and dread? But in the end, he let the moment slip away. Sure, Balthazar would understand these feelings better than most. But ever since Balthy had come out, he and Pedro had never really talked about it. They were idiot pre-teen boys at the time. Idiot pre-teen boys didn’t have big, meaningful discussions about sexuality. Most of the boys in their class at the time had still been using ‘gay’ as a derogatory term.

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Balthazar said, when they had been sitting in silence for several minutes.

“Thanks.” Pedro was relieved.

They played Call of Duty for a few hours, before John slouched in and demanded they let him watch American Horror Story.

“Come on,” Pedro said, dumping his controller on the coffee table, “let’s go over to Ben’s house.”

Balthazar glanced over his shoulder at John. “We could stay here. Watch some TV with your brother?”

Pedro snorted. “Why would we want to do that? Come on.”

Balthazar caught John watching them out of the corner of his eye as they left. He must have heard everything they’d said.

“Don’t you think you should be nicer to John?” Balthazar asked as they walked. Ben’s house was a 30 minute walk from Pedro’s.

“We’re step-brothers. Sibling rivalry is expected.”

Balthazar wasn't sure why, but Pedro’s dismissive attitude towards John made him uncomfortable. But it wasn’t his place to comment on the state of Pedro’s home life, so he didn’t press the issue.

Ben was in his room when they arrived. He jumped when they entered, as if they had caught him doing something naughty.

“Watching porn again, are we?” Pedro smirked, throwing himself onto the chair at the foot of Ben’s bed.

Ben did not look impressed. “Ha-ha. No, I was just…”

“Catching up on Beatrice’s videos,” Balthazar said, peering over his shoulder at the laptop that he was trying to hide from view.

Ben snapped the laptop lid shut. “You have no proof of that,” he said quickly. “What are you guys doing here, anyway? I thought you were out on a date or something?”

Balthazar felt his cheeks heat up.

“We were,” Pedro said casually, “but his Mum was at home, so we thought we’d come here to make out.”

Ben glanced surreptitiously at Balthy. “I’m sorry. This is a relationship-free zone. Take your disgusting affection elsewhere, please.”

Pedro laughed. “Chill, man. You got any food? I’m starving.”

Before Ben could reply, Pedro’s phone starting ringing. He slipped it out of his pocket. “Pedro Donaldson speaking.”

Balthazar smirked.

“Yeah, sure. I can do that. Now? I’m on my way. I’m with him now, yeah. Okay. Bye.” Pedro hung up, his expression apologetic. “Sorry, guys. That was Leo. Emergency football training down at the school. Ben, you coming?”

“Let me just grab my kit.”

Pedro looked at Balthy. “You okay to get home? Sorry about ditching you like this.”

“Can I come? I like to watch you… _all_ of you…play.”

“Cool.”

“Come on, lovebirds,” Ben said, poking his head back into the room. “My Mum’s offering to give us a ride.”


	7. Ben and Beatrice (1)

Balthazar wasn’t sure what he was doing at the Duke’s house, only that Pedro’s text had instructed him to be there.

Hero was the one who opened the door. “You’re the last to arrive,” she said with a smile, as if they both knew exactly what was going on.

Hero led him to her bedroom, where the rest of his friends were waiting. Only Bea and Ben were absent. And Robbie, but nobody really counted him among their friends.

“Are we hosting an intervention?” Balthazar asked.

Pedro grinned. “Of sorts.” He was sitting on Hero’s bed, in front of Beatrice’s camera. Ursula sat on the floor, and she patted the spare patch of carpet beside her. Claudio and Meg sat on either side of Pedro, so Balthazar had no choice but to take the spot offered to him. He and Ursula exchanged bemused smiles.

“Everybody ready?” Pedro asked, glancing around at them all. Hero nodded, and pushed the ‘record’ button, before slipping in next to Claud.

Balthazar fiddled with his ukulele, the one he was now very glad to have brought. In times of confusion, music was his safety blanket. He plucked a few chords while he listened to Pedro explain everything to the camera.

Did nobody else find it weird that Pedro was trying to hook up Ben and Bea? Especially so soon after his own rejection. Sure, the idea of Ben and Bea together did make some sort of sense, but…

“So we’re going to get them together,” Pedro said.

Balthazar tried not to let the concern show on his face.

“…ideas?” Pedro clapped his hands together briskly, “team?”

“Well, you know my ideas…” Meg trailed off disinterestedly.

“No. We’re not _kidnapping_ them.” Pedro shot her down immediately. “We’re not doing the plot of _Saw_ at all.”

Balthazar’s brow furrowed. What was happening here? Were they really conspiring against two of their best friends? This whole plan was manipulative and petty. Not to mention that Beatrice would murder every last one of them if she ever found out about this. Which, chances were, she _would_ , considering Hero was obviously planning to upload this entire conversation to Bea’s YouTube channel.

Balthazar had a bad feeling about all of this. But how to let Pedro know?

 

Beatrice crossed her arms petulantly. She couldn’t believe she had just been kicked out of her own house. Technically it was her Aunts’ house, but she lived there now, which gave her some sort of claim over it. But Hero had barged into her bedroom and told her, in so many words, to leave. Apparently she had a date with Claudio planned, and she wanted some privacy with him. After teasing her cousin mercilessly for a couple minutes, she’d had no choice but to take Leo’s car keys and drive here, to Point Chevalier beach.

“Bea?”

Beatrice whirled around. Benedick was staring at her as though he couldn’t believe his eyes. What were the chances of running into him here?

“What are you doing here?” Beatrice demanded.

Benedick straightened up defensively. “I was on my way to Claudio’s. But he said he was busy with Hero, so…”

“You too, huh?”

“What?”

“Hero kicked me out,” Beatrice explained. “So that she could have some _alone time_ with Claudio.”

Ben pulled a face. “Gross.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Beatrice glanced up at him tentatively. “Do you want to sit down?”  
Ben looked surprised, but he sat next to her on the bench without hesitation. They sat there not speaking for a few minutes, just watching the sun set over the water.

“I was staring at you.”

Beatrice frowned. “What?”

Ben looked down at his hands. “I wasn’t sneaking peeks at your test. I was sneaking peeks at _you_.”

“We were having such a nice time. Just sitting here, watching the sunset. And then you had to go and ruin it with complete nonsense. What are you even saying to me right now?”

Benedick flushed. “I was just trying to explain myself. I didn’t want you thinking I was a cheat.”

“Why does it matter what I think of you?”

He shrugged. “It just does.”

Beatrice didn’t know what to make of this turn of events. What was happening right now?

_I was staring at you._

So he had been sitting in class, watching her instead of concentrating on his quiz? If that was even true, why would he admit it to her? Didn’t he realize how embarrassing an admission this was?

“How do you expect me to respond to that?” she demanded.

“I don’t.”

“Good!”

“ _Good!_ ”

Beatrice crossed her arms and slumped lower on the bench. She wasn’t sure why she was so worked up all of a sudden, only that she was. How exactly was this confession of his supposed to make her feel? And what did it _mean?_

“Do you stare at me often?” Beatrice asked, trying to appear mocking, but her keen interest in his answer shone through.

Ben snorted. “ _No_.”

Another rejection. Perfect. Beatrice realized that she was in danger of falling into old patterns and quickly stopped talking.  If Ben wanted to stare at her, then that was his prerogative. Even if it was a bit weird, and made her heart feel like it was being squeezed in her chest.

“Bea…”

Beatrice looked over at him. He was watching her with those sad, doe eyes. That look had once been her kryptonite. Since then she had learned to steel herself against it. Or so she had thought…

Suddenly, Benedick’s phone started ringing. The moment was gone and he quickly fumbled the cellphone to his ear. “Hello? Yeah. Cool. See you in a few.”

“Claudio?” Beatrice asked, staring out over the water.

Benedick cleared his throat. “Um, yeah. He says he’s done at Hero’s. I’m going to go and meet him…”  
“Cool. See you.” She refused to look at him.

When Benedick spoke again, his voice had an edge of steel to it. “Fine. I guess I’ll see you soon.”

“Not too soon, I hope.”

Benedick huffed exasperatedly. He hesitated in front of her, thought better of it, and then stormed out of the park. Beatrice let out the breath she had been holding. She felt rattled.

“What was that?” she whispered to herself. Her voice was swallowed up with the last of the sunlight.


	8. Benedick, the Unheroic D-bag

“This is never going to work.”

“O ye of little faith,” said Pedro, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

Balthazar frowned. Pedro’s unfailing optimism in the success of this plan did nothing to assuage his own fears. There were just so many things that could potentially go wrong. First, Ben could figure out that they were trying to trick him. Second, Beatrice could find out about their plan and get incredibly angry with them for spreading lies about her. She would be particularly peeved with Balthazar personally, because he knew all about her romantic history (or lack thereof) with Ben.

Hero had already called to say that she, Meg and Ursula were implementing phase one of Operation Love Gods later that day. They weren’t entirely convinced of the outcome, but Bea would definitely ‘overhear’ them saying how much Ben loved her. Whether she believed them or not was another story. And even if she _did_ believe them, there was no guarantee that it would spur her into any sort of action.

“Don’t look so worried,” Pedro said, nudging him. “This is supposed to be fun.”

“Is it?” Balthazar thought it was supposed to be serious business. Otherwise, why were they doing it at all?

Before Pedro could respond, however, Claudio came rushing around the side of the building.

“He’s coming! He’s coming!”

“Who’s coming?” Leo had arrived at exactly the wrong moment. He glanced between the three of them suspiciously. Was their plan about to be blown before it had even started?

“Just play along,” Pedro hissed.

“Here he comes,” Claudio said, purposefully turning his back. They must have looked ridiculous, all four of them faced towards the empty football pitch.

“You’ll never guess what Beatrice let slip the other day!” Balthazar said loudly. Sadly, he had a vital role to play in tricking Benedick. Everyone knew that he was the sort of person people let their guard down around. If Ben was going to believe anything about Beatrice, it would have to come from a reliable source: him.

“What?” Pedro asked, raising his voice.

Leo started to turn around, looking confused, but Claudio grabbed his arm and held him back.

“Well, I was playing her one of my new songs, and she just sort of blurted it out…”

“Blurted _what_ out?” Leo demanded impatiently.

“Beatrice,” Balthazar practically shouted, “is _in love_ with Benedick.”

Claudio snorted, but quickly turned it into a cough. “Your acting is appalling,” he muttered.

“Keep going,” Pedro urged.

Leo, cottoning on now, smirked. To everyone’s surprise, he half-shouted, “You guys didn’t know? She’s had a thing for him for a while now.”

“Really?” Pedro feigned shock.

“Oh, yeah. She just pretends to hate him because she’s scared of rejection. Imagine how heart-broken and humiliated she would be if he didn’t return her feelings?”

Claudio could barely contain his laughter.

“She was practically weeping when I spoke to her,” Balthazar added, nodding. “This must be so difficult for her.”

“I can’t imagine loving someone in secret for so long without being able to tell them,” Pedro said.

Balthazar glanced at him, an uncomfortable feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. But when Pedro caught his eye, he looked quickly down at his feet.

“Do you think we should tell Ben?” Claudio asked, finally getting his giggles under control.

“Oh, _God_ , no!” Pedro said. “Can you imagine how badly Ben would tease her? She’d never be able to love it down.”

“And she would _kill_ us for telling him,” Balthazar added, his tone infused with real worry. Pedro tipped him a conspiratorial wink.

“What should we do, then?” Claudio asked, projecting his voice.

“All we can do is comfort and support Bea in this trying time,” Leo said gravely. His acting performance was the only convincing one out of all of them. “Hopefully she’ll get over him soon. Lord knows, he would only torture her if he knew.”

“He can be quite self-centred at times,” Claudio admitted.

“And immature,” Pedro agreed.

"He's quite proud, too. And arrogant."

"Let's be honest, he'd be an absolute, unheroic douchebag towards her if he knew."

“Maybe you guys should just pretend I never told you?” Balthazar chipped in.

“Yeah. That’s probably for the best.”

“Agreed. She’ll get over it soon enough.”

“It’s only _Ben_.”

The plan put into action, the four of them split off in separate directions. They all avoided walking back around the building behind them, so that Ben could sneak away unseen.

“How do you think it went?” Pedro asked, his eyes feverishly bright.

Balthazar shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess we’ll have to wait to find out.” He didn’t like the look on Pedro’s face. His expression didn’t quite feel right.

 

Beatrice leaned against Leo’s car, checking the time on her phone. What was keeping him? She would never have agreed to come to football practice if she’d known it meant hanging around in a parking lot for a full hour afterwards.

Beatrice heard footsteps approaching, crunching on the gravel, and she turned. “Finally! I was just about to—Benedick!”

Ben stared at her, dazed. He had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn’t noticed her standing there. When he finally registered her presence, his face went from red to white to green in a matter of seconds.

“Are you ok?” Beatrice asked. He looked so awful she forgot to be nasty to him.

“Um, yeah, no.” Ben shook his head to clear it.

“Do you want something to drink?” Beatrice held out an unopened bottle of water to him.

Ben flinched away. “I’m fine. _Fine!_ Thanks.”

“What’s wrong with you today?”

“N-Nothing. What’s wrong with you? H-How are you feeling?”

Beatrice frowned. “Fine…?”

“Good. That’s good.” Ben patted her awkwardly on the shoulder, thought better of it, and snatched his hand away, nearly striking her in the face.

“Jesus—watch what you’re doing!”

“Sorry! Sorry!” Ben was visibly flustered. Beatrice glared at him.

“Is everything ok?” Leo had arrived.

Ben started backing away quickly, towards his car. “I’ll see…I mean, goodbye.”

“Are you sure you’re alright to drive?” Beatrice called after him.

Instead of seeming touched by her concern, he looked positively terrified.

“What’s up with him?” Beatrice asked her cousin.

Leo had a slight smile on his face as he climbed into the driver’s seat of his car. “I have no idea,” he said.


	9. Pedro Donaldson, All-Round Great Bi

What. The. Fuck.

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?

Beatrice stared down the barrel of her camera, completely lost for words. For the first time in her life, she didn’t know what to say or how to react. She could still hear Hero’s words, echoing in the empty void that was her shell-shocked brain.

_Benedick…is in love with Beatrice._

Her first reaction upon hearing those words was a sense of vindictive pleasure. Followed by a whole lot of hysterical laughter that she had barely been able to contain. When she had overheard Meg, Ursula and her cousin talking, she hadn’t known what to expect. That Ben might be in love with her was the farthest thing from her mind.

None of it made any sense. If he loved her, why had he rejected her all those years ago? Unless his feelings were a recent development. But why would he fall in love with her now, when she was always treating him so horribly? Why not have feelings for fourteen-year-old-Bea, who laughed at all of his bad jokes, and actually _enjoyed_ spending time with him?

Beatrice wasn’t sure how to compute this new information. So she shoved it into a deep dark cave and pretended like it didn’t exist. She had more important things to worry about…like how her three best friends all liked to talk about her behind her back.

Ok, so maybe she had a bad track-record when it came to guys. She was opinionated, bossy; she didn’t take shit from anyone. She knew all of these things about herself…she also knew that they were traits that a lot of guys found intimidating (which made it all the more unbelievable that Ben could actually _like_ her). But she didn’t deliberately try to undermine every man’s confidence, like Hero and Ursula had suggested. Meg had been the only one to stand up for her. Was this really what they all thought of her? That she was so insensitive and petty that she would mock Ben for loving her? Sure, the thought had crossed her mind once, twice, _maybe_ three times, but she wouldn’t be intentionally cruel. She had been on the other end of a one-sided crush, so she knew what it was like. No, she decided, she would let Ben down easy. Maybe even be nice to him for a while, until his feelings shifted focus onto a more likely candidate.

All of this certainly explained why Ben had been acting so weird lately. That incident in the bathtub sprang to mind. His smile had been terrifying, all goofy and knowing, and he had called her ‘love’. _Definitely_ a warning sign.

“Are you okay?”

Beatrice jumped. Balthazar stood in the doorway to Hero’s bedroom, watching her with his eyebrows raised. “Balthy!” she said, after a protracted pause. “What are you doing here?”

Balthazar’s eyebrows rose even further. “You asked me to come. Remember? I said I would record some music for you to use as a backing track for future videos…”

“Oh, right. Yeah. Of course.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

Beatrice forced a more convincing smile. “I’m great.” Her smile drooped. “Actually…I mean, you already know my big secret anyway…”

Balthazar sat down on the bed next to her. “I’m all ears.”

It didn’t take much to get Beatrice talking. Once she had started, she couldn’t stop. She told him everything: the overheard conversation, Ben’s strange behaviour…it all came tumbling out.

Balthazar listened attentively. When she was finally done, he said, “But how do _you_ feel about it?”

“About what?”

“About what you overheard. About Ben being in love with you.”

Beatrice blinked. “I guess I hadn’t really thought about it. Of course I don’t like him. I _don’t_ like him.”

“If you have to try _that hard_ to convince yourself, you have to wonder if it’s true.”

Beatrice’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t get all Jedi-mind-trick on me, Jones.”

Balthazar shrugged and smiled. “Just calling it how I see it. You said you liked Ben once. Is it crazy to think that you might come to like him again someday?”

“Yes!”

“You sure about that?”

Beatrice pursed her lips together. There was no reasoning with some people.

 

Balthazar called Pedro as soon as he left the Dukes’ house.

“I think it’s working. I know I had my doubts, but it’s _actually_ working.”

“Who is this?”

Balthazar rolled his eyes. “Balthazar.”

He could hear in Pedro’s voice that he was grinning. “Oh, _Balthazar_.”

“Did you hear what I said?” Balthazar asked impatiently.

“Sorry. What did you say? What’s working?”

“The plan! _Your_ plan. Team Love Gods. I was at Ben’s earlier and he was completely smitten, and then I went to Bea’s—”

“Beatrice likes him back?” Pedro half-shouted.

Balthazar jerked the phone away from his ear. “Well, I mean, not _yet_. But she’s not as closed to the idea as I would have thought.”

Pedro took a deep breath. “I never actually thought this would work,” he said in a low voice.

Balthazar frowned. “Then why did you suggest it in the first place?”

There was some static on the other end of the line. “I’ve got to go, Balth. Talk later?”

Before Balthazar could reply, Pedro hung up. Balthazar stared at his phone in incredulity. What had just happened?

There had always been a small part of him that wondered if maybe there was a less pure motive behind Pedro’s ‘Team Love Gods’ plan. But he had always ignored that feeling, because Pedro was an all-around great guy—everyone knew that. Plus, his personal feelings for Pedro often blinded him to the other boy’s faults.

Balthazar ran his hand down his face tiredly. When had everything become so messed up? Poor Beatrice was at home having to confront feelings that she thought were successfully buried, Ben was in a tornado of hysteria and self-doubt, Pedro was the catalyst for all of this, and he, Balthazar, was somehow caught in the middle.

“You look like you could use a sympathetic ear.”

Balthazar glanced up and smiled. He had somehow wandered onto the school football pitch, not knowing where else to go, and he recognized the boy looming over him.

“Tony. What are you doing here?”

“Same as you, seems like,” he said, scratching the back of his head, “figuring some stuff out.”

Balthazar liked Tony. Not in _that way_. They just had one very important thing in common—their sexuality. And it was nice to have someone to talk to who _understood_. Pedro and Ben were good friends, but they didn’t know what it was like to come out in high school. The school football pitch was where he and Tony had always gone to talk, whenever it all became too much.

“What have you got to figure out?” Balthazar asked. They sat down on the grass, Balthazar picking daises and absently tearing out the petals, Tony lying back with his head on his hands.

“I’m failing a couple classes.” Tony shrugged nonchalantly.

“Which classes?”

“All of them?”

Balthazar caught Tony’s eye and they both started laughing. They both knew well enough that academia was not high on Tony’s list of priorities. He preferred surf-life-saving, guys in tight trousers, and fixing up old cars with his brother.

“What about you?” Tony asked, turning his head towards him.

Balthazar sighed. “The usual.”

“Ah,” Tony pulled a sympathetic expression, “Pedro.”

“He’s done something potentially very stupid, and I’m not sure if I should try to talk him out of it or not.”

“Sounds like it’s already too late to stop him,” Tony pointed out.

“Yeah, I guess.” Balthazar twirled a daisy between his fingers distractedly.

“You still have a crush on him then?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Oh, definitely. Even when I was dating that other guy, I was still completely warm for Pedro’s form.”

Balthazar smirked, but his eyes were downcast. “I know that feeling.”

Tony glanced at him fleetingly. “I never understood why you didn’t just tell Pedro how you feel. You guys are good friends, right? I’m sure he’d understand. He might even feel the same way.”

“He’s straight,” Balthazar said firmly.

“So was I, until I wasn’t.”

Balthazar appreciated Tony’s selfless advice, but he just didn’t have the courage to believe him. Pedro had never given him any indication of returning his feelings. And it hadn’t been that long since he had been crushing pretty hard on Beatrice. The chances of Pedro being gay, or even pan or bi, were pretty slim.

“Just tell him how you feel,” Tony urged.

“I’ll think about it,” Balthazar promised.

 

Balthazar wanted to tell Pedro the truth. He really did. But he just didn’t have the confidence. It was one thing putting his feelings on the line for a guy who may or may not like him back. It was another thing entirely to do it for a guy that may or may not even be _capable_ of liking him back. Pedro was the boy he had been waiting his entire life for. He couldn’t afford to mess up what they already had for an impossible pipe-dream.

“Balthy?”

Balthazar jumped, ripped out of his thoughts. Tony had left hours ago, but he hadn’t been able to get up off the soccer pitch. He just kept lying there, staring up at the blue sky and white clouds, and trying desperately to figure out what the right course of action here was.

Pedro leaned over him, blocking out the sun. “Are you okay? What are doing here all by yourself?”

Balthazar squinted up at him. “Me? What about you? What are you doing here?” It was weird seeing him here, after their bizarre phone conversation earlier in the day.

Pedro shrugged, sitting down beside him on the grass. “Leo came by to grab something that he’d forgotten from the changing rooms. He said he saw you lying here like a corpse. Thought you might need a friend.”

Balthazar laughed without humour. _Friend_. “I’m fine. Just thinking.”

“Of new song lyrics?”

“Among other things.”

Pedro was quiet for a long time after that, and Balthazar finally realized how nervous he looked. He propped himself up on one elbow and stared. “Hey, Pedro. Are you alright? You look a little pale.”

“Me? Oh, yeah. I’m fine. Seriously.” Pedro avoided his eye. “Actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you about…”

“Oh, yeah?” Balthazar gave Pedro his undivided attention.

“Yeah. I thought about talking to Ben or Beatrice about this, but they’re kind of distracted at the moment. Plus, I don’t know if they’re necessarily the right people to…I mean, they wouldn’t understand…”

“Woah, breathe!” Balthazar said, sitting up fully now and facing Pedro. “Pedro. What’s going on?”

“Well…”

“You’re not sick or anything, are you?” Balthazar panicked.

“Oh, God, no! Nothing like that!”

Balthazar deflated, looking visibly relieved.

“Um, well, I actually…I mean, I think it’s a good thing…” Pedro took a deep, calming breath. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell everyone for a while. I just didn’t know for sure…and even when I did, I could never find the right time or the right words. But I think I’m ready for people to know. At least, I’m ready for one person to know…you.”

Balthazar’s brow furrowed. “What is it?”

“Balthazar…I’m bi.”

“You’re by what?”

Pedro laughed weakly. “Bi- _sexual_.”

“Oh!” Balthazar’s eyes widened. “ _Ohhh_.”

“Yeah.”

“Since when?”

“Always, I guess. I just never had the courage to admit it to myself until now.”

Balthazar reached out and took Pedro’s hand, giving it a friendly squeeze. His heart should have been doing somersaults of ecstasy right about now, but all he felt was compassion and pride for his friend.

“Thank you for telling me,” he said softly.

Pedro’s smile was kind of wobbly. “I wanted you to be the first person I told. I figured you would understand…”

“I _do_ understand. I understand how brave you’re being right now. And I want you to know that you have nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I would never have had the courage to do this—to be myself—if it weren’t for you,” Pedro admitted, looking down at their clasped hands. “Watching you handle yourself…watching you come out…it was the bravest thing I’ve ever seen anyone do.”

Balthazar shrugged. “It was no big de—”

“Yes, it was,” Pedro insisted, “It _was_ a big deal. To me, especially. I just wanted you to know that.”

 


	10. Hero Duke Defence Squad

“Pedro, can we talk?”

“Not now, Balth. I’ve got to call Claudio. Something’s just happened…I can’t explain right now…”

 

“Hey, Pedro—”

“Oh, hey—yeah, I’m _coming!_ Sorry, Balth. Duty calls! Wait up, Ben!”

 

“Pedro, I _really_ need to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

Balthazar took a deep breath. He hadn’t had a proper conversation with Pedro in weeks, not since _The Talk_. Something was going on with him, Claudio, and _John_ , of all people. Something that Balthazar wasn’t privy to. Ben seemed to know what was going on, which could explain the anxious glances he kept shooting Pedro and Claudio from the other side of the Dukes’ kitchen.

It was Hero’s birthday party. Sweet sixteen. Hero had just finished unwrapping all of her presents (Balthazar had given her a music box in the shape of a grand piano) and now they were waiting while Bea and Leo lit the candles on her cake.

It maybe wasn’t the best moment for Balthazar to confess his feelings, but it was now or never. He had been psyching himself up for weeks. It had to be now. _Right this minute._

Pedro was staring at him expectantly. Balthazar opened his mouth…and then the birthday singing started.

After that, everything was a blur. In a matter of minutes, everything went spectacularly to shit, and all thoughts of confessing fled instantly from Balthazar’s mind.

His last coherent memory of the ‘party incident’ was watching Pedro take off after Claudio. He didn’t spare a backwards glance for Balthazar; maybe he expected him to follow Claudio as well? But Balthazar knew who the innocent one was here, and it wasn’t Claudio…or Pedro.

In the aftermath of the party, Ursula and Balthazar got to work clearing up. Ben had made two cups of strong tea and disappeared upstairs with them over an hour ago. Leo had gone out to ‘clear his head’ and probably wouldn’t be back until morning.

“Did you have any idea?” Ursula asked, as she wrapped the uneaten cake in cling-film and put it in the fridge for later.

“That Claudio was going to publically slut-shame Hero at her own birthday party?” Balthazar snorted without humour. “I knew that the three of them had been acting weird lately, but I never thought…”

“Wait, the _three_ of them? Claudio, Pedro, and…?”

“John.”

Ursula looked surprised, and then thoughtful. Balthazar left her to make her own deductions. He was too tired—physically and emotionally—to try to figure out what all of this meant.  He had expected the evening to be a disaster, but for a very different reason.

Just as they were finished loading the dishwasher, Ben came downstairs. His face was drawn and tired, and he had a big wet patch on his shirt where someone had obviously rested their head to cry.

“How is Hero?” Ursula asked immediately. Balthazar hurried to put the kettle on.

Ben rubbed his face wearily. “She’s finally fallen asleep. Bea’s just cleaning up all of the tissues and stuff…”

“And Bea?” Balthazar asked, pressing a mug of tea into Ben’s hands, “how is she coping with all of this?”

“As well as can be expected, I guess. She goes from crying to murderous rage at the drop of a hat.”

Ursula and Balthazar exchanged a knowing look.

“There’s nothing else for us to do here. Unless you want us to hang around while you get some sleep?”

Ben instantly straightened up. “No, it’s okay. I’ve got things covered here. You guys go home.”

“Ok,” Balthazar said, having expected that answer from him all along.

“I’ll come over tomorrow with some food; make sure that they have enough to eat,” Ursula promised.

Ben nodded and walked them to the door. “Someone should probably check on Meg as well…”

“I’ll do it,” Balthazar volunteered. He just wanted to be useful. For some reason, he felt guilty on Pedro’s behalf. They weren’t dating—Pedro’s behaviour didn’t reflect on him at all—but for some reason he felt like it was his job to clear up the mess Pedro had made. And making sure that Meg was alright was a part of that.

 

Beatrice closed the door to Hero’s bedroom as quietly as she could. After hours of crying, Hero had finally succumbed to exhaustion.

“I was just coming up to see if you needed anything,” said Ben from behind her.

Beatrice smiled at him gratefully. He had been so great, supplying them with cups of tea and taking a turn at comforting Hero. He hadn’t tried to make excuses for Claudio, or force his own opinions on Hero, he had just sat there and listened.

Beatrice was surprised. _He_ had surprised her. She had always thought of him as ignorant and immature. But the way he was with Hero…the way he was with _her_ …it made her realize that her feelings for him had never really gone away. She had just gotten better at hiding them, even from herself.

“Can we go downstairs?” Beatrice asked.

“Yeah, sure.”

They went into the living room, which had miraculously been cleaned up. Hero’s birthday presents were all stacked up neatly on the coffee table, and the paper plates and snacks had been throw away.

“Did you do this?” Beatrice asked, sitting down on the couch.

“I wish I could take the credit.” Ben smiled, “It was Balthy and Ursula.”

“Remind me to thank them.”

Ben smiled again. He sat down beside her, close, but not close enough. Beatrice didn’t care about how things might look. She snuggled into his side and rested her head tiredly on his shoulder. In response, he reached out and linked his fingers through hers.

“What are we going to do?” Beatrice sighed.

Ben was silent for a moment. “We?”

“We’re the only rational ones here. It’s up to _us_ to put this right.” She closed her eyes. “I can’t believe Claudio did that. And what was with Pedro, helping him?”

“I don’t understand how they could believe Hero was capable of something like that? I tried talking them out of it, but…”

“Wait.” Beatrice sat up and looked at him. “You knew about this?”

“I knew that they suspected something. But they said they wouldn’t do anything until after Hero’s birthday. And even then, I thought I had convinced him to just _talk_ to her. Not…what he did.”

Beatrice stared at Ben, seeing him in a new light. The way he was talking…like he never for one second doubted Hero’s innocence. He had sided with what was right, over his friends. He had chosen _her_.

“Thank you,” she whispered, her eyes swimming with tears. They were tears of gratitude and of agony. She had tried to stay strong in front of Hero, but this was all too much.

Ben gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “Don’t mention it.”

The way he was looking at her…Before she could stop herself, Beatrice leaned across and kissed him. It was only for a second, but she felt her heart start to beat faster in her chest. Ben looked dazed.

“What was that for?” he asked, his voice a few octaves higher than normal.

Beatrice laughed despite herself and the situation. Stuck in the uncharacteristic position of not knowing what to say, she rested her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes again. It only took a few moments for her to fall asleep.


	11. Pedro and Balthy (2)

Balthazar was just coming back from Meg’s place when he spotted Pedro’s car in the driveway. His parents must have let him in, because he wasn’t waiting on the porch like normal.

This wasn’t a conversation Balthazar was emotionally prepared for. He knew what he had to say—what stance he would have to take—but he also knew that it was likely to lose him Pedro forever.

“Where have you been?” Pedro demanded throwing aside the guitar catalogue he had been flicking through as Balthazar entered his bedroom, “I’ve been waiting for ages!”

“What are you doing here?” Balthazar asked. Pedro had taken his bed, so he remained standing, arms folded, expression set.

“I’m here to hang out. Can you believe last night? Jesus! I just need to unwind. I’m thinking video games…” Pedro finally seemed to realize that something was wrong. “Are you okay?”

“No,” said Balthazar, “I’m not.”

Pedro smile dropped. “What’s on your mind?”

Balthazar just stared at him.

“…Look. I know that what happened last night wasn’t pretty, but it had to be done. Hero was cheating on Claud—”

“Was she?”

Pedro grew still. “She…I mean, we _saw_ her and Robbie together…”

“Did you?”

“Well, we saw him go into her bedroom…”

Balthazar nodded. Just as he’d thought. Claudio had acted rashly, and without proof.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Pedro said, starting to get defensive now. He stood opposite Balthazar with his hands thrust into the pockets of his jeans. “John told us—“

“But did you see anything with your own eyes? Do you know for sure it was Hero with Robbie?”

Pedro ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. “No, but I mean…it was _her_ bedroom. Who else could it have been?”

Balthazar sighed. “Look, Pedro. I think you know that what you and Claudio did was wrong. But I’m not going to stand here and blame you. We all make mistakes. I just need to know that you understand the consequences of your actions.”

“We didn’t do anything wrong!” Pedro cried, sounding like a petulant child. Balthazar had never seen him so rattled before.

“I don’t think you believe that,” he said.

A flicker of doubt appeared on Pedro’s face, but it was gone in a moment. “Whatever. I don’t have to stand here and listen to this! I thought you were my friend, Balthazar? I thought you were on _my_ side.”

“I _am_ on your side,” Balthazar insisted.

“Then act like it!”  
“How?”

“Stop accusing me!”

Balthazar shook his head. “I’m only telling you what deep down you already know. You just need to hear someone else say it. This is tough love. I’m sorry.”

Pedro pushed past him and out the door. Balthazar heard the front door slam moments later.

“Is everything alright? I heard shouting.” Rosa, his sister, back home from University for the weekend, poked her head into his bedroom.

“Yeah,” he said, and his voice cracked, “everything’s fine.”

 

Beatrice opened the door, took one look at Balthazar’s expression, and yelled for Ben to put the kettle on.

“What happened?” she demanded, steering him into the living room.

Balthazar looked pale and drawn, and visibly wounded. Like someone had ripped out his heart and ate it…Now _that_ sounded like a fitting punishment for Claudio.

“What’s Pedro done now?” Ben asked, pressing a mug of hot tea into Balthazar’s trembling fingers.

“Is tea your answer to everything?” Balthy asked, clearing trying to dodge the question.

“Yes,” Bea answered for him, “now talk.”

Balthazar took a long sip of tea. “How’s Hero?”

Beatrice glanced at Ben. He shrugged helplessly, watching Balthy with something like pity. So he clearly knew about Balthazar’s crush as well.

“She’s upstairs taking a nap,” Ben said finally.

“She was really tired out from all the crying,” Beatrice added with a sigh.

The three of them fell silent, all wrapped up in their own thoughts. If Balthazar looked that bad, Beatrice could only imagine how awful she must have looked. Weirdly, in the back of her mind, that worried her. How inconvenient that she had finally find a boy she wanted to impress, on possibly the worst day of her entire life. Her face, she knew, was puffy from crying, and the vestiges of last-night’s make-up was still smeared across her face. She hadn’t had time for a shower. It was a wonder Ben hadn’t made a run for it yet.

“We should take shifts,” he said suddenly. “Balthazar can keep an eye on Hero while I run home and change, and you can have some breakfast, Bea…”

Beatrice looked at Balthy questioningly.

“Fine by me,” he said quickly. “And Ursula’s coming over in an hour with a lasagna if you’re hungry.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“I’ll be off, then…?” Ben locked eyes with her. After last night, it was obvious he wasn’t sure exactly how to act around her. They had fallen asleep on the couch together with the exact parameters of their relationship unresolved.

Beatrice decided to clear things up for him. She stood up and kissed his cheek. She would have done more than that if Balthazar wasn’t in the room.

“I’ll see you in a couple hours,” he said softly, pressing his forehead briefly to hers.

Once he was gone, Beatrice turned back to see Balthazar grinning at her.

“What?” she demanded, avoiding his eye.

“At least Pedro got one thing right.”

“And what was that?” Just the mention of Pedro’s name made her angry.

Balthy shook his head, still smiling. “Never mind.” He put his empty mug down on the coffee table and stood up. “I’m going to go and check on Hero.”


	12. Ben and Beatrice (2)

Beatrice just needed to get out of the house. Hero might be content to hole up inside with her misogynistic brother, but she sure as hell wasn’t. In the past she would have gone to Pedro’s house and played video games, but that wasn’t really an option this time. Plus, there was only one person she wanted to talk to, and it wasn’t Pedro.

“Bea!”

In all the time they had known each other, Beatrice had never been to Ben’s house. He looked just as surprised to see her as she was.

Beatrice raised her eyebrows impatiently. “Aren’t you going to let me in?”

Ben stood aside wordlessly. He led her into his bedroom in silence.

“Actually, do you mind if I use your shower?” Beatrice asked. She hoped he didn’t take the question the wrong way. It was just that, in the wake of Hero’s birthday party, insignificant things like personal hygiene had gone out the window. She felt just as grim outside as she did inside.

“Um, yeah, sure.” Ben pointed her towards the bathroom. “There are some fresh towels in the cupboard.”

“Ah,” Beatrice said, poking her head inside and smiling. “The infamous bath.”

Ben smiled weakly. “Wait. I thought you didn’t watch my videos?”

“I don’t. But Pe—Balthazar does. He told me all about it.”

Ben politely ignored the slip. “I’ll just go and put the kettle on.”

Beatrice showered quickly and dried her hair with Ben’s Mum’s hairdryer. Apparently she was away on a conference and had no use for it, so she wouldn’t mind.

When she emerged from the bathroom, the hallway was empty. She heard a voice start up from Ben’s bedroom so she barged inside. She crawled unceremoniously onto his bed, her heart clenching (though not in a bad way) when she saw the two mugs of tea steaming on his desk. 

Ben automatically turned one of the mugs so that the handle was facing towards her. Had he always been this thoughtful, or was it a recent development? Beatrice didn’t know; she just took it as a pleasant surprise.

“How’s Hero?” Ben asked. It seemed he had regained the ability to form coherent sentences. The shock must have worn off while she was in the shower.

“Same as yesterday.” Beatrice saw Ben’s face fall and diverted her eyes. Something about that kicked-puppy expression made her heart melt. Then she noticed the blinking light on the camera that was set up in the corner of his bedroom. “Were you filming a vlog?”

“Oh, um, actually, it’s already recording…”

Beatrice blinked. “Oh, nah, sorry! I’ll just—”

“No, no, no! You can stay! Got to give you something to do, right? Can’t have you sitting around feeling sad about it all.”

Beatrice’s expression turned bitter. “I’d rather stay sad for a bit longer, thanks.”

“I-I don’t want you to feel sad,” Ben said in a small voice.

“It’s not your problem that I feel so miserable,” Beatrice said, her face softening. She took a moment to wipe away the tears in her eyes. She had been crying at the strangest times, and it irritated her to no end. She hated to show weakness like this.

“I’ll edit this part out,” Ben promised, without having to be asked.

“I just wish I could have done more to prevent it,” Beatrice said, pulling herself together.

“So do I, Bea.”

 

The last thing Balthazar expected was to hear from Pedro, but his phone showed that he had six missed calls from him. He debated about whether or not to call back. Balthazar didn’t want to fight with Pedro. He had been serious when he said he didn’t blame Pedro. All he wanted was for Pedro to own up and apologize to Hero. It was a terrible misunderstanding, but it _could_ be made right.

It was too much to hope for that Pedro had already apologized, right? That couldn’t be why he was calling, could it?

Curiosity getting the better of him, Balthazar punched in Pedro’s phone number. He picked up on the first ring.

“Balth?”

“Yeah, it’s me. What’s up?”

He hung up. Balthazar stared down at his phone in confusion.

“What did he want?” Ursula asked.

They were doing a project together for school and had met up at the Dukes’ house to complete it. Hero was upstairs, attempting to study. Balthazar and Ursula had come over at the request of Beatrice. She didn’t want Hero left alone, at least for now. It irked Hero to no end—she didn’t like being made to feel like a child—but until she actually came down and expressly told them to leave, they weren’t going anywhere.

“He just hung up.”

Ursula frowned. “Weird.”

Balthazar shrugged.

“So you two have a massive fight, he ignores you for two weeks, and now he’s calling and hanging up? That sounds like primary school behaviour.”

“What do you mean?”

Ursula laughed. “It’s like he’s calling the boy he likes. It’s cute. I mean, I know we’re supposed to hate him and everything—”

“We don’t have to hate him.” It was Hero, ventured out of her bedroom at last. She looked pale and tired, but much more like herself than the last time Balthazar had seen her.

“How are you feeling?” Ursula asked quickly.

Hero rolled her eyes. She looked scarily like Bea when she did it. “You guys don’t have to hate anyone on my account. Even I don’t hate them, not really.”

“Hero, we don’t have to talk about this…”

“No,” she said firmly. “We do. Balthazar, everyone knows you like Pedro. And apart from this one mistake, he’s always been a really good guy. I’m not going to be mad if you still want to be with him.”

Balthazar shifted uncomfortably. “Does everyone know that I like Pedro?”

“Oh, yeah,” said Ursula, as though it was public knowledge.

Hero nodded. “Definitely.”

“For how long?” Balthazar said incredulously.

The two girls looked at each other.

“Since year eleven?” said Hero.

“Yeah ten,” said Ursula.

Balthazar hung his head. So he had only managed to keep his feelings a secret for one year? How pathetic was he?

“Does Pedro know?”

Ursula and Hero snorted simultaneously.

“No _way_.”

“He’s completely blind. It’s actually kind of adorable.”

And then, miracle of miracles, Hero was laughing. Ursula and Balthazar joined in, just glad that she was starting to recover.


	13. Balthazar Jones, Friend To All

Balthazar was not a fan of convoluted plans. That was probably why Beatrice and Benedick didn’t tell him about theirs until it was too late. He saw the video that they had posted on Beatrice’s YouTube channel a full day after it had been posted. By then everyone had already seen it. Claudio, Pedro…

“Why are you going along with this?” he asked Hero, as they waited for Beatrice to finish getting changed. They were all driving to Western Springs together for Hero’s fake memorial service thing.

“If it means finally getting this whole mess cleared up, then I’m all for it,” Hero said, sounding far too mature for her age, “and I’m not above wanting revenge, either.” 

Balthazar quirked a smile. “Claudio and Pedro know the truth now. They know you didn’t cheat. I’m sure they’re punishing themselves enough.”

“You don’t know?”

“I haven’t spoken to Pedro, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Hero touched his arm sympathetically. It amazed him that even in the midst of all of this drama, she could still find the time to feel sorry for him as well.

“He must be doubly hurting right now,” Hero sighed. “How long has it been since John ran away?”

“Too long. His parents rang my parents last night to ask if I knew where he was. They’re clearly getting desperate.”

Hero bit her lip. “I saw his confession video. It made me feel kind of guilty that none of us saw…that none of us _realized_ …”

“I know what you mean,” Balthazar said. “I was over at the Donaldson’s all the time. I saw the way he and Pedro acted around each other. I should have said something…”

“Idiots,” Beatrice scoffed, coming down the stairs. “It’s not your fault. It’s no one’s fault. It was just a general failure of communication. John was having a rough time, and maybe we should have tried harder to befriend him, but he didn’t exactly make that easy on us.”

Balthazar and Hero exchanged glances.

Beatrice rolled her eyes. “Fine! If you two want to keep blaming yourselves, that’s your prerogative. Me? I’m going to go and psychologically punish two ex-friends.”

“Beatrice…” Hero began reproachfully.

“What? They know now that they fucked up. I just want to make sure they _feel_ it.”

“They’re not bad people,” Balthazar said, a little defensively, “They just made some bad choices. You’ll forgive them eventually, right?”

Beatrice gave a non-committal gesture and avoided his eye.

“Did you see Pedro at school the other day?” Balthazar continued. “He looks like he’s been punishing himself enough for the both of you.”

“Whatever. Let’s just go.” Beatrice didn’t like to have her opinions challenged, especially not by Balthazar, who was so reasonable all the time.

Balthazar shook his head and smiled. It was comforting to know that, even after everything, Beatrice was still Beatrice, and Hero was still Hero. They had just become better versions of themselves. Hero was tougher, less naïve, and Beatrice was kinder, more accepting. Sure, she didn’t forgive Claudio and Pedro _now_ , but give her another few weeks of dating Ben and she definitely would.

Balthazar was quiet the entire drive to Western Springs. They met a few friends from school at the entrance to the park and walked to Circle of Friends together. Balthazar was anxious to see Pedro. What he wanted now more than anything was to be there for Pedro—now that he understood what Balthazar had been trying to tell him all along—but they still hadn’t made up after their last fight. Apart from that one hang-up call, they hadn’t spoken since that day.

Claudio and Pedro were already at Circle of Friends when they arrived. Beatrice had picked up some flowers and handed them out to everyone, to lay in the water. The whole thing felt very staged. It was a nice sentiment, but Balthazar knew their over-arching plan. He kept sneaking peeks at Pedro, but Pedro avoided looking at him.

“You should talk to him,” Ursula said, nudging him.

“This isn’t the right time,” Balthazar said, and it wasn’t just because he was scared. Today was about Hero. He didn’t want to add any more drama to the day by attempting to patch things up with Pedro.

The only time Pedro even looked at him was as they were all recording their messages to Hero.

“Sigh no more, Hero,” Balthazar said, “men have always been deceivers…”

That was when he felt Pedro’s eyes boring into the side of his face. For some reason, that one look made Balthazar think about all the time he had spent crushing on Pedro over the past 5 years. All the prolonged stares, the favors, the cancelled plans so that he could be there for him. He had even written a _song_ for him, which Pedro had taken as a joke. Balthazar had never doubted his feelings before. But now he wondered if maybe it was time to move on. Pedro had never shown the slightest interest in him romantically. Sometimes he had deluded himself into thinking that he sensed something more than friendship, but every time he had been disappointed. Maybe it really was time to give up on Pedro Donaldson…

“You _shit_.”

Everyone’s heads snapped up in shock. Claudio launched to his feet and rushed to Hero, who had stepped out of her hiding place at last. Balthazar breathed a sigh of relief. No more lies. All the secrets were out…well, all the ones that mattered.

As Claudio embraced a reluctant Hero, Pedro glanced at Balthazar. Everyone else got up to welcome Hero back, but Pedro stayed where he was.

“She was fine the whole time?”

Balthazar stared at his hands. “It was Ben and Bea’s idea. They wanted you to listen. They wanted to make you hurt.”

“And you?”

Finally, Balthazar looked at him. “What about me?”

“What do _you_ want?” Pedro asked, and there was an intensity in his gaze that Balthazar had never seen before.

“I just want everything to go back to the way it was before.”

For a split-second Balthazar thought he caught a look of disappointment in Pedro’s eyes, but then it was gone.

“I’m sorry for…everything,” he said. “I’d really like it if we could go back to normal, too.” He hesitated, his face reddening slightly. “I… _miss_ you.”

A grin broke out across Balthazar’s face. Pedro stared at him, dazed.

“Video games later?”

Pedro laughed, visibly relieved. “I thought you’d never ask.”

They both stood up, moving towards Hero with the rest of them, but Pedro grabbed Balthazar’s arm suddenly, holding him back. His eyes were so serious Balthazar couldn’t look away.

“You’re a great friend, Balthy,” Pedro said in a low voice.

“Friend?”

Pedro smiled, reaching out and giving his hand a squeeze.

Balthazar nodded, but it was suddenly much harder to smile. He understood loud and clear.

_Friend_.


	14. Pedro and Balthy (3)

“I know you haven’t quite forgiven Pedro yet, but I really do think he needs our help.” Ben gazed at Beatrice imploringly.

She was a sucker for that look. As much as she wanted to keep hating Pedro and Claudio, it was becoming more and more difficult. Pedro just looked so broken. The only person who could make him smile anymore was Balthazar. He clearly understood the magnitude of his fuck-up.

“What did you have in mind?” she asked reluctantly.

Ben grinned; her response had pleased him. “He needs a distraction. Something to help him move on.”

“It sounds like you have something in mind.”

“I do, as a matter of fact.” Ben’s expression grew sly, “You know how Hero's parents are forcing you to throw that awkward apology-party thing? Do you think I could commandeer Hero’s room for a vlog?”

Beatrice’s eyes narrowed. “What are you up to?”

“Let’s call it…an _experiment_.” Ben tipped her a conspiratorial wink.

“You’re so hot when you’re scheming.”

“I know.”

“Couldn’t you just have said ‘thank you’?”

“No. That would have ruined my bad-boy image.”

Before anymore insane stuff could come out of his mouth, Beatrice silenced Ben with a kiss.

 

Beatrice wasn’t sure what Ben was planning, but she had agreed to play her part. The party was in full swing and Ben had dragged Pedro upstairs. Her job was to keep everyone out of the way so that they could talk. The only other person allowed upstairs was Balthazar, but he hadn’t arrived yet. He’d had a gig on the Shore that he was late getting back from.

“Have you seen Pedro?” John asked. He was hovering in the kitchen, looking very uncomfortable. But not quite so awkward as he used to look in social situations. He was on the road to recovery.

“Ben’s kidnapped him for something,” Beatrice said. “Nobody’s allowed up there, apparently.”

“Hey,” Balthazar said, materializing at her side. She hadn’t even seen him come in. He was breathless and flushed—probably a post-gig high.

Beatrice hugged him. “Hey! How was your set?”

“Amazing. I-I’ll tell you about it later.” He looked around, trying to appear subtle, but failing miserable. “Have you guys seen Pedro? Ursula said he was off sulking somewhere, but I can’t seem to find him.”

“He’s in Hero’s bedroom,” Beatrice said, for what felt like the thousandth time, “with Ben.”

Balthazar started towards the staircase, but Beatrice stopped him. “Maybe give it a few more minutes. I’m not really sure what’s happening up there, but apparently Ben has a plan.”

John reached out and pulled Beatrice’s hand away from Balthy’s arm. She looked up at him questioningly.

“Don’t worry,” John smiled knowingly, “I have a feeling that Balthazar going upstairs won’t ruin the plan.”

Balthazar raised an eyebrow at Beatrice; she shrugged. “Go ahead.”

 

Balthazar hesitated outside the door. Ever since the fake memorial service for Hero at Western Springs, it had become increasingly difficult for him to be around Pedro. But at the same time, it also became harder to avoid. He _needed_ to be around Pedro, whether it hurt or not. Sure, it had been painful to accept that Pedro only wanted them to be friends, but it was better than nothing, right?

Balthazar could hear Ben and Pedro talking on the other side of the door. He took a deep breath, pushed it open, and slipped inside.

The two boys were sitting on Hero’s bed, facing Ben’s camera. There was a weird energy in the room.

“Balthazar!” Ben exclaimed.

Pedro hadn’t noticed him yet. He was too busy staring at Ben. Balthazar couldn’t see Pedro’s expression, but the way he suddenly went still suggested that he was in shock. What _had_ those two been doing before he arrived?

Pedro finally seemed to realize he was there, because he turned around suddenly, a surprisingly vulnerable expression on his face. For a moment Balthazar forgot why he was there. Pedro shot to his feet. They just stood there, staring at each other awkwardly. Balthazar was the first to look away. He always made sure to avert his gaze before Pedro could see…well, see _everything_.

“Uh, yeah, yeah. Sorry I’m late. Ursula just let me in; told me you’d disappeared off somewhere. Thought I’d come and see if you’re okay…?”

Balthazar had been talking to Pedro, but Ben interrupted. Balthazar didn’t pay attention to what he was saying, though, because he was too busy trying to understand the look on Pedro’s face. He raised one eyebrow, but Pedro seemed momentarily incapable of speech.

“…we’ll put you here,” Ben said, positioning Balthazar on the bed between him and Pedro. “Pedro, you can sit down too, because you’re standing there like an idiot.”

Balthazar felt Pedro move to sit beside him. Was it just his imagination, or did he make sure to sit so that their bodies were touching as much as possible?

“You don’t mind being filmed, do you?” Ben asked.

Balthazar shrugged.

“Excellent!” Ben turned to the camera. “Now we’re all sitting comfortably.”

“Um, so, what were you guys up to?” Balthazar asked, glancing between the two of them. He wanted to keep his eyes on Pedro, but Pedro was doing the same to him and he didn’t want to make it weird between him and his ‘friend’.

Ben looked distinctly uncomfortable for some reason. “ _Uhhhh_ , _weeee_ were just doing something that’s a bit stupid, really, and isn’t necessary to be done right now with certain people in the room. So we can just gloss over that—”

“Ben here was trying to set me up with a girlfriend.”

“No I wasn’t!”

“Ah, yeah, yeah,” Balthazar said, ignoring Ben, “ _or_ a boyfriend.” He felt the need to make that distinction. Something strange was happening right now, and he didn’t want to question it.

“Or a boyfriend,” Pedro confirmed, “Actually, did you have any suggestions?”

The way he was looking at him…Balthazar felt his heart start to beat faster in his chest.

“Well, who have you covered so far?” Balthazar asked. He could sense Ben’s confusion, but didn’t have time to address it. Clearly Pedro hadn’t told Ben yet. He worried about having accidentally outed Pedro, but Pedro didn’t seem to mind at all. In fact, he was smiling.

“Pedro, we don’t need to—!”

“No guys as of yet.”

“Pedro, we don’t need to do this.” Ben sounded panicked.

“So what about…Tony?” Balthazar felt the need to put in a good word for his friend. But in the back of his mind, he was kind of hoping that Pedro would shoot down the suggestion.

Pedro frowned. “Surf-life-saving Tony or Other Tony?”

“Surf-life-saving Tony. You know he used to be, like, _really_ into you.” It was the main thing they’d had in common.

Pedro looked surprised, but he didn’t jump on the idea. Balthazar got the weirdest feeling that this was somehow all for Ben’s benefit…like they were putting on a show. Balthazar was only too happy to play along.

“It’s an idea,” he said, shrugging. “What about Other Tony?”

“He’s back on with Cleo…she broke up with Gus for him.”

“Really?” Balthazar hadn’t heard about that particular piece of gossip.

“Any other suggestions?” Pedro asked, staring directly into Balthazar’s eyes.

When no answer was forthcoming, Ben glanced at the camera knowingly. “Yeah, _no idea at all_. Who could we _possibly_ pick?”

Just then the door opened, and John slipped into the room, pushing a chair up against the door to block it.

Balthazar wasn’t sure what exactly was happening, but for some reason he felt hopeful. The way Pedro kept looking at him, kept brushing his hand against his leg...it made him think that maybe, _maybe_ , something might be about to happen between them. Ben, he could tell, was already thinking along the same lines. He had gone from confused to excited in seconds.

Balthazar couldn’t stop smirking. It was physically hard to keep from smiling.

Ben implored for John to help them in their quest to find Pedro a partner.

“Well, ok, how about…?”

Pedro stiffened suddenly. He made a bunch of noises that didn’t really sound like words, clearly trying to keep his brother from talking.

“No! It’s not something that we’ve talked about,” he said, a threatening note in his tone, “ _ever_.”

Balthazar tried not to smile. It was getting harder and harder to stop himself. He didn’t want to get his hopes up—not after everything—but it was difficult not to. Pedro had a look of terror mixed with excitement on his face that Balthazar knew all too well. He had worn that same expression every time he saw Pedro since year 9. Was it possible that Pedro _finally_ liked him back?

“Ah, yeah. You’re right,” John said, sounding completely unconvincing. “Hm, well, yeah. I don’t know.”

Balthazar could sense Ben doing the classic _The Office_ move of looking skeptically into the camera. “Not to worry, it’s a total _mystery_.”

“Yeah,” John agreed, in the same tone, full of insinuation.

That was when Balthazar felt Pedro’s eyes on him. He couldn’t bear to turn around and meet his gaze, just in case it turned out that he had hopelessly misinterpreted the situation. He didn’t think he could handle another near miss with Pedro.

“Ooh, John—you’ve barricaded the door! Very well done,” Ben said brightly. “Well, Pedro. I guess there’s no choice but to keep you here until we have an answer…”

“Ok!” Pedro burst out. He sighed and rolled his eyes, but Balthazar could hear the smile in his voice. “Balthazar…do you want to go out-side with me?”

“Yeah. Yeah, sure.” He sounded nonchalant, but Balthazar was anything but. Fireworks were exploding inside of his chest. It was really happening. Months and years of waiting without a shred of hope and then, as soon as he had resigned himself to the fact that Pedro could never love him back, Pedro had finally opened his eyes and seen him.

“Keep it clean, kids!” Ben called after them, and Pedro snatched up one of Hero’s pillows and threw it at him with impressive accuracy. Ben just laughed.

Pedro led Balthazar into the corridor. Once the door shut between them and Ben and John, the awkwardness crept in.

Pedro still had his hand on the doorknob. He glanced uncertainly at Balthazar. Neither of them knew what to say. Balthazar was scared of saying too much and Pedro was terrified of saying too little.

“Hey, Pedro!”

“Oh, thank god,” Balthazar breathed. Pedro gave a slightly hysterical chuckle and their gazes locked. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who found this situation uncomfortable.

Beatrice glanced between the two of them. “Am I missing something? Why are you two both so red?”

“No reason,” Balthazar muttered. He had wanted this to happen for so long, but now that the time had finally come, he was in danger of blowing his chance. Why did the right words never occur to him until he was writing a song about it two weeks later? It was the story of his life. How To Miss Every Opportunity: The tragedy of Balthazar Jones.

“Can you guys come help me set up Singstar? Hero wants to play, but I can’t remember which cords get plugged in where.”

Balthazar was about to agree, his heart already sinking as he felt the moment slip away, but Pedro jumped in ahead of him. “Actually,” Pedro said, reaching out and tangling his fingers between Balthazar’s, “we have somewhere else to be right now.”

Beatrice frowned. She glanced down at their interlocked hands and her eyes widened. When she recovered from the surprise, she said, “I totally called it.”

Pedro just smirked and shook his head.

Balthazar smiled. It was nice to see them getting back to normal. He knew Pedro couldn’t be completely happy if he didn’t have Beatrice back on his side.

“Come on,” Pedro said. He tugged Balthazar along by his hand. They escaped the party, hand-in-hand. Ursula and Meg spotted them; Ursula started grinning like a lunatic and Meg’s eyes glazed over like she was picturing something she shouldn’t be.

In the privacy of the Dukes’ front garden, Pedro stopped. His courage seemed to have suddenly failed him, because he dropped Balthazar’s hand like a hot coal.

“That was a bold move,” Balthazar acknowledged.

Pedro took a shaky breath. “Yeah, well, getting what you want often requires some bravery.”

Balthazar smiled. “I seem to remember saying something along those lines…”

“I know,” Pedro grinned, clearly pleased with himself. “The things you say tend to stick in my mind.”

“Oh yeah?” Balthazar took a half-step towards him.

Pedro looked suddenly nervous. “Y-yeah.”

“So,” Balthazar said, raising one eyebrow challengingly. “Are you going to be brave, or what?”

Pedro laughed, grabbing Balthazar by the blazer and tugging him closer. Their lips were an inch away from touching when a sudden rustling in the bushes caused them to jump apart.

“I have a feeling that this is about to become parental-guidance-recommended,” said Claudio, “so I’m just going to get out of your hair.”

Pedro went bright red and dropped his head onto Balthy’s shoulder; Balthazar burst out laughing. 

“See you later, guys. Don’t forget to use protection!”

Despite his cavalier zingers, Claudio looked more embarrassed than either of them. It was probably a good thing that they had run into him. So much self-imposed loneliness couldn’t be good for him. Like Pedro, he needed to stop punishing himself eventually.

Once he was gone, Balthazar refocused on Pedro. He curled his fingers in Pedro’s sweater and pulled him close. “Now it’s my turn to be brave,” he said softly, and then he kissed the boy that he had been crushing on since year 9.


	15. Goodbye for Now, Messina

“Let’s play a game,” Meg said, slipping on her sunglasses, “it’s called the Bitterness Game, and it goes something like this…”

They were all at the beach, enjoying the sunny weather. It was the summer holidays before Pedro, Ben, Meg, and Balthazar went off to University. Beatrice was still undecided. She had been accepted to Victoria University, but couldn’t decide whether to defer for a year and go travelling, or wait until after her degree to do her OE.

The beach had been Meg’s idea. Now that she was free and single, and had gotten over her heart-break with Robbie, she was fully ready to appreciate all of the hot, young, single bodies that Piha beach had to offer. It was probably why she was wearing the skimpiest bikini Beatrice had ever seen. She kept glancing at Ben, worrying that maybe he expected her to dress like that as well, but he barely even glanced at Meg. He only had eyes for _her_.

Claudio, Ursula and Hero had tagged along as well. John had been invited, but he’d taken one look at the blazing sunlight outside and turned them down.

“The Bitterness Game,” Meg explained, “is where us sad, single creatures get to point out all of the annoying things that our loved-up friends have been doing since they became couples.” She glanced at Beatrice and Ben over her glasses, and then her gaze swung around to Pedro and Balthazar.

“Hey!” Pedro protested, “we’re not as bad as them!”

Meg raised her eyebrows. “Oh, yeah?”

“What about the time when I came over to play video games, and found you guys trying to get the Assassins’ Creed avatar a girlfriend?” Claudio asked.

“Or a boyfriend,” Balthazar muttered under his breath. Pedro smirked and planted a swift kiss on his cheek.

“Is that true?” Beatrice laughed. She was sitting with her back leaning up against Ben’s chest. He had one arm around her, and their fingers were loosely intertwined. Pedro and Balthy never really acted all affectionate and couple-y in public. They were much more private about their relationship. Probably because of Balthazar, who could be so painfully shy about those sorts of things.

Case in point, Balthazar was already blushing. “He just looked so lonely. He needed someone to dive off of buildings into hay bales together with...”

“And the Bitterness Game begins,” Meg said, “First point goes to Claud.”

“Thank you, thank you!” Claudio took a fake-bow.

“Who wants to go next?”

“I’ve got one!” said Ursula. “I don’t like how ‘making a cup of tea’ has become Ben and Beatrice’s way of saying ‘I love you’. Now whenever they make each other tea in my presence, I feel like I’ve walked in on them naked together. It’s _that_ intimate.”

“What about when you’re just having a normal conversation with Pedro, and then Balthazar randomly appears to sing him a love song? It’s like being in an episode of Glee,” Meg complained.

“I get to be Blaine!” Balthazar said quickly. Ben snorted.

“Or how Balthazar is constantly borrowing Pedro’s jackets, so he looks like he only owns clothes that are two sizes too big for him?”

“Or how all of Ben and Bea’s arguments now end with PDA, instead of one of them storming off in a huff?”

“I don’t think I like this game,” Balthazar commented drily.

“Come on,” Pedro said, standing up, “let’s go for a swim.” He tipped Balthy a conspiratorial wink.

“Or how everything they say is now code for ‘let’s go make-out’…”

“Shut up, Ben!”

 

Balthazar couldn’t believe it. He was actually walking down a beach, at sunset, holding his boyfriend’s hand. Holding Pedro’s hand. Months later, and he still couldn’t quite figure out how he had got to be so lucky. And things were going good, too. They hardly ever fought and when they did, Pedro usually ended up apologizing straight away, because he was still guilty over the Hero incident and didn’t trust his own judgment anymore. Then Balthazar would have to placate him, which usually involved a lot of tongue.

“So, have you thought about what you want for Christmas?” Pedro asked, “And if you say ‘all I want for Christmas is you’ I really will die.”

Balthazar laughed. “I was going to say a new keyboard, but this is nice, too.” He held up their interlocked hands and kissed the back of Pedro’s.

Pedro grinned. They might not be as openly gross and affectionate as Ben and Beatrice, but that didn’t mean they were ashamed to touch in public. Balthazar was just a more reserved person, and Pedro had only recently come out of the closet. It was a lot less pressure when they weren’t constantly making out in front of everyone. Plus, Balthazar hated to be teased. And Meg and Ben never could resist an opportunity to wind him up.

“You know what I want for Christmas?” Pedro said. They had stopped walking and he turned to face Balthazar.

“What?”

“To sing a song with you.”

Balthazar’s eyebrows jumped up his forehead. “Really?” Usually Pedro was so down on his voice. He didn’t consider himself to be any great talent at singing. That was ridiculous, of course. Balthazar had heard him sing jokingly to Bea, sing along to the radio, sing in the shower…he _knew_ that Pedro’s voice, while admittedly unpolished, was amazing. But until now he had never managed to wrangle a duet out of him.

“Yeah, it’ll be fun. And Ben made me a YouTube channel, so we could post it online.”

“Are you sure that’s such a good idea?” Balthazar asked. “Those videos were a lot more trouble than they were worth.”

“Yeah, but I don’t like the idea that all of your amazing songs are now wrapped up in what _I_ did. What we did to Hero…your songs are now and forever going to be on the same channel as that video Ursula put up of her birthday party. I just thought that maybe we could start a channel that’s all about you and your music. Something positive. What do you think?”

Balthazar stared up at his boyfriend. “I just want to sing with you. I don’t care whether anyone else ever hears it or not.”

Pedro grinned. “So that’s a ‘yes’?”

“That’s a ‘hell yes’!”

After they had finished making out (come on, the situation called for a little PDA), Pedro asked, “What should we sing about?”

“Well, it’s got to be a Christmas song…”

“Naturally.”

“I’ll see what I can come up with,” Balthazar said thoughtfully. “Merry Christmas, Pedro.”

“Merry Christmas, Balth.”

 

THE END


End file.
